The Star Of Neferox
by CrysAngelo
Summary: It is said that when the three journals of Gravity Falls are reunited, they can unlock a power so great that no one can control it, except for one. But when Grunkle Stan goes missing and dark clouds are closing in, Dipper is about to learn the truth of the strange journal that he found and how it can become the downfall of everyone in the world and the ones he loves.
1. Chapter 1

******_The Star of Neferox _**

**A/N: Hello there! I am CrysAngelo! So before you guys read this, I just want to clarify some stuff. So we all remember what happened on the last episode of "Gravity Falls" right? All the journals had been reunited and Stan had opened up a portal of some sort.**

**Well I was unsatisfied with the cliffhanger ending and I couldn't wait any longer for any new episodes coming out, so this idea came to me, and albeit I've been thinking about it for a long time, so I thought, hey, why not make a story for that? And well, here it is! **

**It may not be the best story ever, but I hope that it will at least satisfy some of our minds with what happened. So…without further ado…**

**"****_The Star Of Neferox"_**

**_I own nothing except my own characters and story plot._**

**Chapter 1**

**A**s Stan peered into the crystal white light, he felt his heart soar. All those years of failing at trying to locate all the books made this moment worth it. Never in his life would he have thought to succeed in finding them, none the less succeed in unlocking the greatest power no one has ever been able to control.

But here, he was in control now. Here, he was finally able to rule. As the bright flashes of light dimmed down, and he could see a little bit more clearly, he lowered his arm. Slowly, he cautiously made his way to the giant triangle. As he got closer he could see a room.

The room was a décor of golden symbols, each one was followed by pictures. Some of them were of people and others of gods. Some consisted of the future and of the past. As Stan neared it, he smiled at what lay ahead, in the center was an altar. The altar itself was grey, almost like a rock, and decorated with golden symbols like the room. But it was the item that was on top of it that sparkled Stan's interest.

It was a small, smooth amulet with a stone that was shade of a blood red. Inside the stone was a swirling mass of dark brown that glowed slightly. The stone was attached to a silver chain that glinted in the godly light.

"The Liellock." He whispered. Stan stepped through the portal and towards the altar, he looked at the symbols carved into the stone: **_বিদ্যুৎএরবানানঅভিশপ্তএক_****_._**

He noticed that they were written on every side of the altar. Shrugging it off, he approached the item, "Finally, after searching for years, I've finally got it." He said. He reached out for the amulet and felt an odd rush of adrenaline flood through his body, "The greatest power of all time…" He closed his eyes and smiled wickedly, "Is _MINE_!" And with one swift movement he lifted his arms and placed the amulet around his neck. A dark glow of red filled the entire room and swallowed the laughing form of Stan.

_He's asleep…_

_Well wake him up!_

_I can't…_

_ShhShh! The master has awaken!_

_What shall we do?!_

_Wake him UP!_

_Dipper wake up! Wake up! Wakeup! Wakeup! WAKEUP!_

"AGH!" Dipper screamed as he awoke with a start. He sat up in bed and held his hand close to his chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He gasped for breaths as he sat in the dark. He glanced warily at his sleeping sister and could see her body rising and falling.

He could feel beads of sweat sliding down his face as his he stared in silence. He looked away and around the room. What had woken him? Had someone been calling him? As his heart slowly started to return to its normal beating, he closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

He remembered dreaming, but dreaming of what? _I remember seeing red lights…and a dark figure…_he thought to himself. He flopped back down on his pillow and groaned silently. It was still dark outside which meant it was still night.

He shifted over to the side and sighed. What had woken him up? He closed his eyes, only to have images flash through his head.

_A bright blinding light filling up the room, someone was in the distance, looking in awe at the spectacle…Suddenly a room formed, symbols floated around Dipper as he entered. The symbols grew in size and seemed to lightly glow a golden color…_

_The room shifted, no longer was it filled with a white light, now there was only darkness, with a grey altar in the center. He could see something red sparkle in the distance, the aura it held was evil…dark…and terrifying. He felt fear grip him, then…in the distance a figure appeared. The person was standing next to the altar, reaching out to it. He tried to yell to them, he tried to warn them, but it was too late._

_Red filled the room and he felt like he was being suffocated…_Dipper opened his eyes, the memory of his dream made his heart speed up again. What was that?

He sat up once more and looked towards his sleeping sister, removing the covers he silently got up. He clenched his teeth tightly as he tried to not step on any creaking floorboards.

Silently making his way to the door, he opened it up and slipped out quietly. After closing the door, he let out a breath of air and made his way to the restroom.

Once inside he inspected himself in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and he could see bags underneath his eyes. With a heavy sigh he lowered his head down so that it he was face down towards the sink.

"Must've been the excitement of today keeping me up…" Dipper murmured to himself. He pushed himself away from the sink and looked up, his eyes caught his arm in the mirror and he gasped; on his arm, was the word: **_Neferox_**. Dipper stared in bewilderment before the bathroom door suddenly swung open and he was scared half to death by his sister walking in.

"Dwah!" He yelled as he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground with a _thud_. Mabel Pines stared down at her brother before tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Dipper?" She asked tiredly. Her brother looked up in shock and embarrassment.

"M-Mabel?" Dipper replied as he slowly stood up. He wobbled a bit, but nothing too bad. His sister looked at him with concern.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked him. He sighed and rubbed his arm nervously, then, as if remembering something, he walked over to his sister held out his arm.

"Look!" He said making her look down, "Look what was on my arm!"

Mabel glanced down, but shook her head, "I don't see anything." She said with a yawn. Dipper glanced down. True to his sister's words, his arm was bare. Nothing but smooth tan skin was there.

Dipper looked shocked, he glanced at his sister and sputtered, "B-but there was something there!"

Mabel yawned and shook her head, "Sorry dipping sauce, but I don't see anything." She said. Dipper rubbed his arm nervously as his sister rubbed her tired eyes.

"But Mabel…there was something!" He insisted. His sister nodded her head.

"Well tell me about it the morning." She said, "I'm still tired you know."

"Sure…" Dipper said. He followed behind his sister as she led back up to their room in the attic.

"Night Dip." Mabel said as she curled up into her sheets. Once settled in Dipper replied.

"G'night Mabes." He said softly, but he didn't fall asleep. He could only lay in his bed staring up at his ceiling and listening to his sister's labored breathing.

_I know I saw something…_he thought to himself, sitting up he glanced at his arm. It was still bare, but the words he saw earlier were still in his head.

"Neferox?" He mumbled, "What the heck's a Neferox?"

* * *

**_So...was it good? I tried to keep as close to the series as possible, though I will be giving it my own tweaks later on. I hope you guys review on this! This is my first fanfic ever, so take it easy will ya? I'm only a girl XD jk, jk. But feel free to review._**

**_Thanks for reading this! Oh and the cover was done by moi! Do you think it turned out good?_**

**_Please review!_**

**_~ CrysAngelo ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Star of Neferox_**

**A/N: Hello! I'm so glad that people actually read this, I was kind of worried there for a second that no one would. But any who, thanks so much for reviewing guys! I appreciate it! Well I bet you want to continue reading this, so I'm just gonna scadadal :D**

**"****_The Star Of Neferox"_**

**_I own nothing except my own characters and story plot._**

**Chapter 2**

**M**orning came a tad bit too early for the Pines twins taste, and they groaned as the morning sun entered their room. But something seemed off. As Dipper slowly stirred from his sleep, he could hear something close to him.

_Riiiiiip! Chew. Chew. Riiiiiiiip! Chew. Chew._

Dipper opened his eyes and almost screamed at the two horizontal irises staring back at him. After a while of almost having a heart attack and finally recognizing the thing, he glanced over at Mabel, who was just starting to stir.

"Uuuuuh, M-Mabel," He croaked, "Gompers is back in our room again."

"I can't find the golden weasels…" She mumbled in her sleepy-state, before she suddenly shook her head and looked towards Dipper, she gasped, "Gompers!"

Indeed the weird little goat was in their room, and not only that, he was currently eating Dipper's blue blanket.

"Hey!" Dipper yelled, he began to yank at the blanket, trying to get the darn goat to loosen its grip.

"Uhhh, Dipper?" Mabel's voice called out. Dipper was still focused on his task.

"Not now Mabel!" He replied, "Come _on_ you _stupid_ goat!" He cried, "Let! Go!"

"Dipper!" Mabel's voice was urgent now. But he was still playing tug of war with the beast.

The goat made eye contact with Dipper for a second, before the boy suddenly let go of the blanket and gasped. Gompers's eyes had turned a complete solid black and were peering into Dipper's as if trying to discover a secret. Dipper stared back in slight fear before noticing the goat's eyes going dark and getting a weird look in his eyes. Dipper was about to ready to call out in fear…at least had it not been for Mabel's shouting.

"Dipper look!" Mabel shouted. Snapping out of his daze, Dipper blinked only to see that Gompers's eyes had returned to normal and he was once again chewing his blanket. Ignoring what he saw he looked to where Mabel was.

She was currently at their window looking out. He edged away from the goat and got off his bed, joining his sister at the window. She was pointing out towards something, and her eyes were wide and filled with worry and…fear.

"What is it Mabel?" Dipper asked, his sister turned to him and gestured towards the outside again.

"That!" She said, "Look at those clouds!"

Dipper looked towards the horizon and gasped, black clouds were hovering over the forest in the distance. But something was off about these clouds. They were a very dark black, almost like a black hole black.

"What the…." Dipper said trailing off, he leaned his head against the window's glass. He kept staring at the black clouds, occasionally he could see light in them, like flashes of lightening, but no thunder.

"Come on Mabel, we gotta go tell Grunkle Stan." He said firmly.

"Already ahead of you!" His sister replied. He stared at her.

"How did you change so fast?" He asked. Indeed she was dressed in her usual attire, a pink rainbow sweater with a purple skirt underneath and her black flats with her white socks. His sister merely smiled before responding.

"Hurry up Dipper!" She said. Her brother rolled his eyes and searched the room for his navy blue vest. Finding it on the chair in their room, he smiled and quickly grabbed it.

The two siblings ended up racing each other down the stairs and landed on top of each other at the bottom. Mabel laughed loudly and Dipper chuckled.

"Ha! I win." Mabel said standing up. Dipper grinned and followed after her.

"Good point, good point…but counterpoint, I was beneath you, so technically I win." He said beaming. Mabel playfully glared at him.

"Shut up you dork." She giggled. He smiled, before noticing something was off.

"Hey Mabel…do you hear Grunkle Stan?" He asked, as he dusted himself off. Mabel pulled back a strand of hair as she cupped her ear to listen. She blinked.

"That's weird…" She said, "I actually don't hear him anywhere." She said. Dipper nodded.

"You know what that means?" He asked. His sister smiled childishly.

"SHACK PARTY!" She shouted loudly. Dipper winced and shook his head.

"N-no Mabel," He said, trying to get his sister to calm down, "that is not what this means at all." He replied. Mabel put her arms down and looked down. But before he could explain, Soos came running in.

"Hey dudes! Dudes!" He said. The two siblings smiled.

"Hey Soos!" Mabel said. But Soos was not smiling, if anything, he was worried.

"I can't find Mr. Pines anywhere." He said. That phrase alone wiped the smile off the twins' faces.

* * *

_**Well there you guys go! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last one, it won't happen again...unless I feel evil :D **_

_**Lol. But seriously though, the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer than this one :D**_

_**Thanks Again and please review!**_

_**~CrysAngelo**_


End file.
